Soul synthesis
by ayametsuki
Summary: COMPLETE! She's able to fully accept him... even before he himself does. Ichigo/Orihime/Hichigo. Shortfic, with fast updates...
1. Chapter 1

_Bleach _

_This is a three chaptered short-fic, and it's rated 'M'! Will contain lemon (fully in 2. chapter, I will update with it real soon). Took me forever to write... and I kept blushing myself silly before my computer! Hope you'll enjoy! _

_**Summary:** She's able to fully accept him... even before he himself does._

_Ichigo/Orihime/Hichigo threesome (though maybe not, because as you will see, I technically count Ichi and Hichi as one entity, split in two...)_

_**Disclaimer:** characters not mine_

**Soul synthesis**

_Chapter 1_

She was crying... She tried to hide it, bravely fighting for control, and attempting to swallow back the tears, while hiding the ones that escaped under her long locks of auburn hair.

Yet, he noticed...

'Inoue...'

She smiled up at him, through her tears, apologetically. '… it's all right!'

Ichigo scowled. _'Fuck! Did I hurt her?'_ he thought. 'It's not! Please... tell me what's wrong!'

He sat back next to her, on her crouch, almost to the same place he had vacated a few moments earlier, only a little farther off, so that he could look his girlfriend in the eyes properly. 'Was it this bad? The kiss...?'

Orihime chuckled weakly at his question, her amusement coming over her emotions momentary. She shook her head.

'Then what?' he asked.

Orihime quit hiding her face, and lifted her glistening eyes up to his.

'Kurosaki-kun!'

Ichigo cringed slightly. _'God how can she possibly say my name like this? Every damn time, I feel like drawing my sword and dashing to the rescue... if only I would know the __threat__ this time...' _

Orihime pushed her long locks behind her ear, collecting her courage... 'Would you promise me to answer truthfully, if I asked you a question?' she finally asked.

Ichigo scowled again.

'I'm always truthful with you, Inoue. As far as I can, I'm truthful with everyone... There are things I can't tell, or can't put in words, but I won't tell lies...'

Orihime smiled, though it was sad. Ichigo waited for her question patiently, but it didn't come. He raised a questioning eyebrow. To his surprise, she blushed. Badly.

_'Geez... Is her question this bad?' _

Finally she managed to work up the courage, and opened her mouth, sighing first, before saying the actual words.

'Do you... um... do you find me attractive...?'

Ichigo's eyes widened. _'What?'_ he wanted to scream, but held himself back by pushing his lips firmly together. _'She can't be serious! I thought my actions were forward enough to answer that question already... even too forward. Didn't she notice how I can hardly hold myself back in her presence? Especially when we are alone, like right now! Just a few moments ago, I nearly lost it... __I __almost tore that fucking blouse off her! That had to register, hadn't it? She must have felt my hand sneak up under it... uh... that's why I pulled back and offered that we should watch a movie instead! But then she was crying... What does this all mean?'_

Orihime was waiting for his answer, averting her eyes shyly, and playing with her hair.

Ichigo cleared his throat, pushing his disturbed thoughts back. After all, he knew girls could be just weird like this sometimes, though his Inoue usually managed to remain on the fair side of that... he valued this in her the more, because he was sure he was handling these situations badly...

'Inoue! How can you even ask something like this? Of course I find you...'

'But you don't act like it!' she cut across him, pouting cutely.

He sighed.

'If I would be better with words, I would write a sonnet about you! But, unfortunately, I'm no poet. But trust me, everything about you is perfect...' he leaned nearer to her, and lifted a hand to brush gently through her hair. 'Starting with this long, silky hair...' he slowly caressed one side of her face with the same hand. 'These gorgeous eyes...' his hand moved to the back of her neck, and he leaned even closer. 'These lips...' and he kissed her. He started it off gentle and loving, but apparently that was not enough for Orihime. She threw herself forward almost instantly, claiming dominance.

She had never acted like this before... it took him by surprise. He tried to match her passion, but all too soon, he fond himself facing a serious trouble... the same one as always... It was too much. The heat... the tension... the desire. And the unsettling stirring began somewhere in the deepest black pit of his mind... of his soul... A creeping presence, coming ever closer... He almost grunted in frustration. He had to stop! Draw back! Put some distance between them... Or he'd loose it...

He almost pushed her away from him, and this time, he wouldn't have been surprised to see tears in her eyes again.

'I'm sorry!' he said quickly. He didn't even dare to look at her first. He wanted her to just hit him... but of course that would never happen... She was not like that. When she didn't move or say anything, he finally figured he must look after all.

Orihime's face wasn't sad this time. It wasn't even angry. She had a contemplating look. She even narrowed her eyes a little, which would have been highly amusing in any other situation...

'Are you scared?' she asked in a whisper.

'No!... Umm... Yes? Ah!' Ichigo felt totally confused._ 'Shit! Now what ever is the right answer to that?'_ he thought widely.

Orihime smiled understandingly, and she jumped into his arms, embracing his neck so tightly, it almost hurt.

'Silly... that's all right! I'm scared a little too... but I really-really love you, and we will work this out together!'

She was so cute (though half strangling him), so warm and trusting, that Ichigo simply hated himself for what he had to say. He gritted his teeth.

'Inoue... it's not that simple... for me, it's not. I... I'm not afraid of what you think...'

Orihime released him, and leaned back, studying his broken expression.

'I am so sorry... maybe I shouldn't have started this relationship with you... it was unfair!'

'No! Don't say that!' Orihime looked afraid, shaking her head, and her eyes started to brim with tears again.

'… so sorry!' Ichigo turned away, not bearing to see her in pain. _'Seems like this is the only thing I can say...'_

Orihime lifted a hand, placing it to the front of his chest, right over his heart. She just needed to breach that gap between them.

'Can you even tell me what is it, that you're afraid of?' she asked, while slowly wiping her tears away with her other hand.

Ichigo wanted to answer. He really did... but didn't know how.

'Are you afraid of hurting me?' Orihime asked tentatively.

Ichigo stiffened. God, how well she seemed to know him...

'Hey... ' Orihime said gently. 'Look at me...' she reached up to place one palm to his cheek, slowly turning him to face her. In his brown eyes there was a sea of pain. 'Kurosaki-kun...'

'Yes. I'm terrified of the possibility of hurting you...'

'But Kurosaki-kun! That's... You would never...'

'You can't know that for sure!' he interrupted her sternly. 'Hell, even I can't know it for sure...'

'What?'

'I thought I would never hurt a friend and Ishida still got stabbed by my blade! I can't know! I can't know how far my control reaches...'

Orihime sighed, and Ichigo was shocked to see her smile. It looked a tiny bit like a relieved smile too...

'So that's the problem... the hollow...'

'Hey! Don't say that like this!' Ichigo cried, anger painting his cheeks red. 'This is serious!'

Orihime nodded a few times, wisely.

'Of course it is.'

'Easy for you to say!' he fumed.

'Don't get mad. I'm just happy because I finally understand.'

Ichigo 's anger retreated.

'I thought you'd freak out, if you would know...' he said quietly, shaking his head.

'I knew it already, only didn't think, that this was what was troubling you.' Orihime answered. 'But it makes sense now... I was silly not asking about it sooner!'

'Wait... you knew?' he asked, totally shocked.

Orihime blushed.

'Yeah... you know... sometimes when we are close together... close like... kissing... and stuff... I can feel your spiritual pressure change... shift heavier...'

'Ah... yes.' Ichigo felt highly uncomfortable, and felt the need to avoid her eyes again.

'Do you want to know what I think about that?' she asked.

Ichigo chanced a peek up at her, but didn't trust his voice to speak, so he only nodded.

'I think you should just accept that.'

He almost jumped.

'Huh? Accept what?'

'I mean I know hollows are instinctive beings... and this is something highly instinctive... isn't it?... the... um... physical side of love...' the end of her sentence was barely audible because of her low voice and heavy embarrassment. 'Maybe this is something you can't even do without your hollow... without... him...'

Ichigo felt like she had slapped him in the face. His stomach started to turn over, form nerves, and his collar seemed tight, not letting him get air properly. He felt trapped. Cornered...

'You can't be serious, Inoue! You don't know what you're talking about...' he tried to protest weakly. The reason of his weakness was, that he felt too much truth behind his girlfriends words... It was not that he couldn't do it without his hollow, but more precisely, that he couldn't do it against him, fighting him...

Orihime seemed not to hear Ichigo's former protest. She looked a lot happier than before, and she wore her usual "thinking expression". Her innocent eyes were round, spaced out, and one finger was tapping at her bottom lip...

'We must get to the root of this problem... but never fear, Kurosaki-kun! This is a fight we will surely win, you and I!' she suddenly fell silent for a few seconds, with her eyes still lost in the distance, then cried out unexpectedly. 'Beware, space invader aliens! Your skills are no match...'

Ichigo would never get totally used to this, but right now, he was glad. He recognized the signs of her straying far away from the subject at hand, falling into a daydream... He only hoped she would fall far enough to forget their conversation altogether... But he was not that lucky...

'… uh... sorry, Kurosaki-kun!' she shook herself, looking sheepish. 'This is not the best time for aliens, is it?' she laughed, self-consciously. 'Anyway... back to the "hollow-problem"... There must be a solution for it, right?'

Ichigo's face twitched.

'Right... Curious to see what you've got that's more effective than the visoreds and Urahara put together!'

Orihime looked hurt.

'Mu! Kurosaki-kun! That was mean!'

'I only wanted to emphasize the seriousness of the situation, Inoue... you seem to be taking it way too lightly!'

'No, I'm not!'

Ichigo stood up, and started pacing up and down in the room, with his hands in his pockets.

'I thought that seeing me THAT WAY made more of an impression on you...' he hissed. He was satisfied to see the responding shiver that ran through the girl's frame, and her widening eyes. 'Now that's what I'm talking about! I will never ever let him anywhere near you again!'

Orihime remained silent. Judging from her expression, she was lost in her memories. And not the happy ones... When she lifted her eyes to his again, she smiled sadly.

'Kurosaki-kun... I... I don't think I ever recounted to you what really happened... when you were... changed like that... You can't possibly know, can you?'

He scowled angrily.

'No. But I don't think I even want to... and I would want you to just forget everything too, if that was possible!'

'But I must tell you... Do you know what you said to me, before you transformed back?'

Ichigo had thought that she couldn't possibly shock him more than she already did, but this question managed to do it.

'I... I spoke? To you? In that form?'

'Yes.'

'… I can't believe it...'

'But you did... you told me, that you would save me... kept reassuring me again and again.'

Ichigo was silent as he digested this. When that happened, his hollow had been in total control... So how could it be?

'… and you only stabbed Ishida-kun, because you perceived he stood in your way of rescuing me...' Orihime's mouth trembled, but she didn't cry this time. 'I was thinking about this all... a lot... every moment of seeing you like that... it used to haunt me... I used to see it in my dreams... You... out of your mind... murdering everyone... I used to hate your hollow, for causing you, and others pain! ... but I don't any more! Because I realized... that... your hollow, Kurosaki-kun... I can not hate him... because he is not really all bad... and... because in truth, he is a part of you...'

'Inoue...'

Ichigo felt totally lost. He didn't know what to say. Orihime smiled.

'And that's why I don't think your hollow would hurt me... Too bad there's no way for us to discuss this... um... with all three of us present!'

Ichigo didn't have time to process this unusual statement (or was it a request, really?), because the silence of the room was disturbed by an amused chuckle. It reverberated through the air, making the hairs on their backs stand up. To Ichigo, the voice was all too familiar...

'… and just what makes you think there isn't?' this new voice asked.

Orihime jumped, and turned her head around a few times, not seeing anything...

The next moment she screamed.

'Inoue!' Ichigo cried out in alarm, even as he felt himself falling... He knew what was happening: he had already made this same journey a few times before after all. And sure enough, he soon saw the outlines of his inner world's turned up city. He landed on one of the large skyscraper building's side, on all fours...

'What a strange place!... What's this? Windows? Where am I?' came a wondering, curious voice from next to him.

Ichigo turned his head, with a sinking feeling, hoping against hope that his ears have deceived him...

'Gawww! No way!' he choked. Inoue being in his inner world had to be a joke, right?

She looked up at him, from the place where she had fallen, raising herself with her two hands.

'Kurosaki-kun! You're here! I'm glad... I was scarred for a second back then!'

Ichigo gathered himself.

'Inoue! Let's get out of here... quickly!' he said, starting to approach her.

'You know this place?' she asked, still looking around interestedly.

'Of course I do. This is my inner world.' he answered with a sigh.

'Inner... what?'

'Never mind! Just let's hurry!' He reached out, wanting to pull her to her feet.

But a black and white blur appeared right before him the next second. The kick was unexpected and hard. It sent him flying through the air... Ichigo tried to slow his fall, but somehow it didn't work the way it usually did... He crashed into the ground. He heard Orihime scream again, and shook his head, in an attempt to will the dizziness, that was caused by the collision away. 'Fuck!'

When he could look again, Orihime was nowhere in sight... he didn't even hear her any more, but he thought he had heard a reverberating laughter, weird and triumphant.

…

…

...

Meanwhile, Orihime struggled to free herself from the strong hold of two pail skinned hands, which was all she could see of her kidnapper. Black nails almost broke her skin, pressed firmly before her mouth, stopping her cries. She became dizzy from their speed, and the sight of that turned over world dashing past her in a confusing angle, so she closed her eyes. Now the only sign of movement was the wind against her skin.

She was glad, when her kidnapper came to a stop, but before she could even open her eyes to look around, she was thrown, face down, to some soft surface... She felt the unknown person crawl right on top of her, pinning her down, so she still couldn't look. She only saw the bed, and the strangely familiar pattern of the comforter on it, and she could tell from the change in lighting, that they must be inside some room now. Fear caught up with her, making her shiver.

'Guess who?' this unknown someone whispered into her ear intimately, his cold breath tickling her skin.

She froze. She knew this voice...

'Ku... Kurosaki-kun?'

He laughed a mad, chilling laugh, that reverberated inside the room.

'No... not quite. I'm disappointed ya don't catch on quickly... after all, it was ya who asked so nicely to speak with me...'

Orihime's eyes widened.

'You're... HIM... are you?' she asked, mortified somewhat, that her voice sounded a little high pinched. The grip on her two wrists tightened.

'Say it!' he hissed.

'… the hollow.' she breathed out, a little pain coloring her voice, caused by his strong hold.

As soon as she said it, he released her. This took her by surprise, so it was a few seconds, before she slowly turned to face him. Her breath caught inside her lungs... She just blinked and blinked again.

The hollow was before her. Orihime considered herself to be a person who could cope with unusual or weird well, but seeing the matching form of her love, only a bleached, black and white version was something even she was not prepared for... She watched as those golden eyes traveled on her hungrily, and she tried to recall the exact shade of brown they were missing. Blue tongue licked his lips, and his features were arranged into an arrogant smirk, one that was so close to his scowl, yet so different.

'Are ya scared, now?' he asked, teasingly, satisfied with the reaction he was getting.

She opened her mouth, then closed it, but no sound came out. This only served to make his smirk even more pronounced. Seeing this, she collected herself.

'I was expecting a mask...' she said, aiming to sound more brave than she felt.

He laughed again.

'That's only for show-biz Princess... but don't tell me you're disappointed!'

'What do you want from me?' she asked quickly, while her courage was high.

His laugh this time was only a quiet snicker.

'Don't ya know? I want to fuck ya until ya see stars, it's as simple as that!'

Orihime's mouth opened, gasping, and she tried to wiggle free from his hold, but he was faster, and in the matter of seconds, he was holding her down again, this time facing him.

'Ah, quit, teasing me, will ya? Or I'm sure I won't be able to hold back any longer!'

He brushed himself against her smaller form, and Orihime was embarrassed to feel something hard pressed to her tights. 'And I want to wait for King to arrive... 'cause luckily for ya, there is an other thing I want... just as badly...'

Orihime looked confused...

…

…

…

_A/N: Well, there you go... this is what I got for you, as a first chapter. I want you to know, that chapter 2 and 3 are ready, I only need to look them through before posting. I'm eagerly waiting your reviews, because I'm dead curious to know what you think! And also: what do you expect? _

_I'm gonna state it right now: there won't be any yaoi! (Just because I know that some of you more wicked minded fangirls would became excited about the hollow's last words... and I don't want any disappointment...) _

_Please, review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hi! Here is chapter two, fast, as promised. _

_Replies to reviews: _

_**nyspy:** Thanks for the corrections, please always tell me about this kind of stuff! That's the only way I can improve!_

_**Aiasaka****:** You'll get your wish! :-)))_

_**himelove22, ****kitjos, VisceralMel****:** Thank you for your kind words! _

…

_..._

_Just so there are no mistakes: lemon warning!_

_Chapter 2_

Ichigo tried to ignore the wild beating of his heart, as he concentrated on Orihime's spirit energy, following the trail.

He was searching through the skyscraper buildings with mounting anger and anxiety. First, he could find nothing. But before he could despair, his eyes fell upon a strange sight. One of the windows was open... that had never happened before! He rushed there, and jumped inside.

He quickly surveyed his surroundings. He arrived to a quite large, but average looking room. An average looking bedroom... Despite the different proportions, it distinctly reminded him of his own room at home, in the Kurosaki Clinic. At least some particulars matched. Like the curtains... and a picture on the wall... but he sure never had a bed this large...

His hollow was there... he was holding Orihime firmly underneath him, pinned to the bed. He held her two wrists together, above her head, and his other hand was used to muffle her cries. His head was buried deep in her neck but he lifted it, when he felt Ichigo's presence. His golden eyes were glistering with excitement.

'Hi there, King! Glad ya made it to the party!' he greeted, flashing a confident grin.

'Get your hands fucking off her! Right now!' Ichigo cried.

'I think she likes what I'm doing with her! Hm? What do ya say, little Princess?'

He freed the girl's mouth, with a sneer. Ichigo's and Orihime's eyes met briefly, and both flashed scarlet. Her from embarrassment, and him from anger. Ichigo reached to his back, but found nothing there...

'Where the hell is my sword?'

'Idiot!' the hollow chuckled. 'Were ya in soul reaper form, when ya came here? No! Honestly! The way ya still remain ignorant about the true workings of things makes me question your mental abilities...'

It only now registered with Ichigo, that they weren't wearing his their usual shikansho, but normal clothes, his hollow's being similar to the ones on him, only in black and white colors. He just reached to his jeans back pocket, drawing out the substitute badge. He showed it to his hollow, grinning grimly, and wanting to push it to his chest.

'I wouldn't do that, if I were ya... remember: the same rules apply to both of us... if ya power up... I'll change too...'

Ichigo hesitated, then roared with anger: 'I don't care! I'll just kick your albino ass, with or without powers!'

'Yeah... same old, same old... showing me who's King... I get that...' the hollow said looking bored. Then he turned back to Orihime, while still directing his words to his King. 'But don't ya think it would be rather rude to cut each other up before our sweet Hime-chan... when she came here for something totally different...'

Orihime was still deep inside his embrace, with no means of escape. He released her wrists, and his hands started to wander on her instead, earning a surprised moan from her...

Ichigo was there in a flash, and grabbed the hollow roughly, lifting him of her.

'What do you think you're doing, you Bastard!'

'Can't you see? What she wanted me to... She wanted us to discuss the matters of our love life...'

'This is no discussion, you freak! You all but attacked her!'

The hollows eyes narrowed.

'All right... ' he freed himself from Ichigo's hold. 'Then let's talk! First, let's ask her what she wants!'

'Of course she want's to get the hell out of here, and never see you again!' Ichigo stated with conviction. 'You do, don't you?' he asked turning to her sternly.

'Ah... ummm... Well...' Orihime fidgeted and squirmed uncomfortably, painfully aware of her compromising position spread out like that, on the bed... She looked from one Ichigo to the other, uncertainly. She quickly sat up, and attempted to rearrange her clothes, smoothing her skirt down as far as it would go. 'I want exactly what... um... Hollow-kun said... I want to discuss... erm... our love life...'

The hollow grinned, and he licked his lips in amusement. 'So fucking innocent...'

He quickly grabbed Ichigo, and before the teen could react, he tossed him to the unsuspecting Orihime. They both yelped, crashing into each other, on the bed.

'Let me see some kissing!' the hollow demanded with a sneer.

'What?' they both asked.

'I want to see that "love life" ya have problems with! Now, kiss!'

Ichigo almost started to shout again, but Orihime's voice stopped him.

'Kurosaki-kun...' Her tone was pleading, and he saw the next word in her eyes before she could say it... '… please?'

_'What ever is going on here... Inoue...' _he thought, his heart aching.

'Come on, come on!' the albino urged them impatiently. 'Or don't tell me, you pathetic excuse of a man doesn't even know how to kiss?'

The pair looked at each other, confused, flushed, embarrassed. And before Ichigo knew it, they were kissing... It must have been her initiating it, because he sure didn't remember closing that distance, but that hardly mattered now. He tried to push back his overwhelming urge to bolt, and kiss her the way she clearly wanted it... but it was no use. There was no spark... nothing. Only guilt, shame and emptiness... Their lips just moved automatically, his not even feeling... Finally they pulled away at the same time. They looked at each other, the same thought mirrored in both their eyes: that had been their worst kiss ever...

'Now just what was that?' the hollow asked, almost seeming angry. 'I see... there is really nothing to discuss! Nothing!'

Both Ichigo and Orihime hung their heads...

'Ya just never change, do ya King? You've never done anything but copying my moves! Do ya really need everything showed right under your nose? Fine! Then I'll show ya how it's done!'

Ichigo felt frozen. His mind had shut down. He could only watch, feeling disconnected from his own body, how his hollow swooped down to the bed next to them, and crashed his mouth hungrily to his girlfriend's.

He could see Orihime fighting at first, hitting the hollow's chest, his arms and his back... but the blows got more and more feeble. Finally she stilled, giving in... She became totally limp, a victim to his will. The hollow forced her lips apart, savagely deepening the kiss, by assaulting the cavern of her mouth. A low, sensual moan escaped from somewhere deep inside her chest, as response...

Ichigo wanted to do something... Shooting himself with a gun was probably highest on the list of possibilities... anything would be better than just sitting there, watching this happen! He knew he had to stop his hollow: but somehow, he couldn't find the strength. So he just sat there, staring stupidly. He wanted at least to look away: but his eyes were glued to the sight. He didn't even know how he felt...

This gut-clenching, tearing-apart, burning feeling must be jealousy. That was natural... no-one in their right mind would be able to witness something like that without feeling jealous. But there was something there, underneath that, something just as powerful... This something was suddenly intensified, when the hollow finally freed her mouth, trailing swift kisses down her throat, and Ichigo saw her eyes...

Orihime's unfocused eyes were veiled with desire and passion... And now the moans were spilling forth from her mouth, unmuffled... While kissing his way lower and lower on her neck, tasting and licking every inch, the hollow's hands began opening her shirt. The first few buttons gave themselves easily, but he got impatient, and just tore the rest off, revealing her simple cotton bra underneath. Orihime shivered, as cold air hit her now exposed stomach. She closed her eyes, and arched her back a little, when the hollow sucked at a sensitive spot at the base of her neck. He sneaked a hand behind her back, supporting her, while using the other to push the shirt's sleeve lower on her arm. All the while, his mouth never released her neck...

Suddenly Orihime cried out. The hollow had bitten into her, his teeth breaking the sensitive skin, drawing blood... Her cry told quite clearly, that she had been in pain, at least for a second. The pain couldn't have been much, and her still relaxed posture conveyed that she didn't really mind it, but it was enough for Ichigo... he was finally shaken out of his stupor. That didn't mean that full consciousness have returned to him though, only that he was finally able to move. He didn't even think about it, he just did it. He roughly pushed his hollow out of the way, and connected his own lips to the same spot the other had violated a moment ago, kissing it tenderly, apologetically. He caressed the side of Orihime's flushed cheek with one hand, going up, and brushing through her hair.

Orihime smiled. She slowly let her eyes flutter open, when she felt Ichigo kissing his way up to face her. There was no surprise in her gaze, when she met his chocolate brown orbs. She had known it was him, from the tenderness of the moves. She had been embarrassed that the hollow was able to make her body respond to him like that, this easily, and had been afraid of Ichigo's reaction. But now she was comforted. She knew the hollow was still there, but yet, she started to feel at ease. Ichigo's eyes burned with an intense light, the light Orihime had craved to see there for a long time now... She wanted this...

Ichigo leaned slowly down, and kissed her... really kissed this time. The power of it made all the blood rush through him, pounding loudly in his ears, heating every part of his body... This was different than anything he had permitted himself to experience before... There was no holding back, no caution, and no freaking voice at the back of his mind... Nothing mattered, only her.

Her soft plump lips yielded to him easily, answering even the smallest change in pressure. Her hot breath mingled with his, her smell, her taste, everything about her drove him farther into the daze.

And the kiss must have been good for her too. She arched her back again, squirming and thrashing in his hold, aiming to push their bodies closer. The previous shame and jealousy vanished from Ichigo's heart, giving place to a whole new emotion: pride.

The hollow watched them make out with satisfaction, and just let them have their way. But he wasn't idle in the mean time: his hands worked to untuck Ichigo's shirt, pulling it upwards. When his chest was nicely exposed, he grabbed Orihime's hand, and forcefully pushed her palm against Ichigo's hard abs... The hollow grinned, seeing that she wasted no time in starting to explore the new territory under her fingers... Ichigo groaned in response, breaking the kiss. The hollow used this opportunity to pull his shirt up all the way, over his head.

When it was off, Ichigo quickly pulled Orihime up into a sitting position, embracing her to himself. They both sighed contently when skin connected with skin. His hands caressed her back, and her arms curved around his neck, fingers brushing through his orange hair.

Ichigo wanted to feel more. He lowered her arms, and helped her shrug out of her blouse completely. Her creamy skin was now everywhere, soft and delicate under his touch. He looked into her eyes for a second, trying to read from them.

'You are so beautiful!' he said before kissing her again.

'Yeah... and sexy!' said another voice.

Orihime startled, when she felt more bare skin cover hers from the back. The hollow had shifted his position behind her. He pushed her hair out of the way to give himself access to her sensitive flesh at the back of her neck, right under her hairline. He placed a sensual kiss there. She gasped into Ichigo's kiss, who only angled his head in response, in order to go deeper... Her bra was unhooked the next moment, and the straps were gently guided down.

Ichigo emerged from the kiss, feeling dizzy, and watching with hungry eyes as his hollow was slowly removing the last remaining piece of clothing from her upper body. It registered inside his mind, that while it would have been easier to just tear it off, the way the hollow did it almost seemed like caring...

The bra fell off... reveling the sight to Ichigo, that was Kon's and many other man's dream... Beautiful wasn't even the right word any more... But before he could reach out to touch her, he saw two hands already there... Two pale skinned hands brushed gently under her breasts, and started molding the peeks slowly... This time it was not constraint or helplessness that held Ichigo back: it was his choice to just watch them. Orihime gasped, throwing her head back, the move making her lean completely into the hollow's hold. He continued to explore her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. Then he grabbed her mounds more forcefully, squeezing them, which made her cry out. He whispered something into her ear, earning a blush from her, and he started to nibble gently on her earlobe... Orihime moaned, and pushed herself back even more.

Watching them now, Ichigo finally understood that other powerful feeling he had felt earlier. In fact, it had been lust. He apparently found the sight before him hot... seeing Orihime totally overcome by the feelings his other self was making her feel. He could see that some of his hollow's moves were clearly rough, but none of them were actually aimed to hurt... The hollow didn't take pleasure in her suffering, but in bringing her joy, just like him. And this knowledge was enough to make Ichigo finally let go of everything, and accept what was happening...

As he reached this state of acceptance, a strange thing happened... he became aware of some feelings inside him... they had been there before, only out of his reach. But now he could call them forth, and study them, taste them...

_'What is this strange sensation?'_ he wondered to himself. '_I can feel... heat. And pressure. Small vibrations...' _

At that moment, he saw the hollow turning Orihime's head, and kissing her. Ichigo clapped a hand to his own mouth... His mouth burned... He had felt the kiss too! Not as strongly as when he himself had kissed her, but he definitely felt it... Not only the kiss, but everything. When his hollow's hand moved, it was like it was his hand too. The texture of her skin, her warmth, everything... the feelings were conveyed to him somehow. He and his hollow... they were connected. Maybe it was even more than that, but this was how he could name the feeling.

He didn't know whether this realization should come as a surprise, but he really had no room inside himself at the moment to dwell on the matter. And no intention to... He dived down, his mouth finding one of Orihime's erect nipples, and his tongue came out to play with it. The responding groan from Orihime made the hollow look up.

'Hey!' he said, playing indignant. 'I wanted to do that first!'

Ichigo speared a moment to grin up at his counterpart, who also grinned.

'It makes no fucking difference, don't you think?' he asked, and turned back to suck the same nipple hard. It wasn't only Orihime who hissed in pleasure as a response, but also his hollow. Then he knew for sure that the connection between them was indeed two-directional... just as he suspected.

The hollow looked pleased, and there was even this weird look in his eyes, as he looked at Ichigo now...

'Yeah... ya finally understand... ' he said, seriously. Then he grinned. 'But still... I want to make her hiss like that too!'

They continued their delicious tortures on her body, sharing the girl like they shared the feelings. Ichigo could feel not only the physical feelings, but to some extent, his hollows desires and intentions too. It was similar to when feeling someone's sword during a battle, through a clash... But right now, they weren't fighting each other. They were doing something together... not yet in harmony (maybe that never even will be) but at least in synch...

Ichigo knew it without having to look, when his hollow's hand started to sneak downwards on Orihime's stomach, lightly teasing the delicate skin there, with his nails, and finally reaching the waist-line of her skirt. His fingers found the zipper fast, pulling it down. Ichigo couldn't help looking... The hem of her white panties shone out mockingly at him. He groaned, as the sight sent a huge rush of blood downwards, making him even harder than he already was. But still, when he saw and felt his hollows hands slipping beneath that thin white fabric separating them from heaven, he gathered his resolve, and choked out.

'Stop!'

The hollow hissed. 'What now?' His narrowed eyes conveyed his irritation.

Ichigo ignored him for the time being, and turned to Orihime, who looked up at him, flushed and embarrassed. He just had to know before they went any farther than that... he needed her to say it in words, to be sure...

'Inoue? Are you really ok with all this? I... we could still stop...'The hollow growled menacingly at him, but he only stuffed a hand into his mouth, silencing him effectively. The albino looked really comical, being flabbergasted... 'Don't mind him... I can deal with it, I don't want you to feel forced, not even a little bit...'

The hollow backed away from Ichigo's hold, and choked angrily. 'You're forgetting who started everything, King!'

'No, I'm not... but this may be more than what she's bargained for.' Ichigo answered, scowling. 'You have to agree, that this is far from every usual setup...' he said, looking at his girlfriend.

Orihime giggled. Her eyes traveled between them.

'Yeah... and maybe it will feel weird... tomorrow. Right now, it's... I don't know... Should it bother me, that it just feels so right... and amazing?'

'That's my girl!' the hollow said, shifting himself from under her, and crashing his whole weight on her. He claimed her lips in a quick, but surely bruising kiss.

Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulder, and pulled him back, looking irritated.

'Hey! I'm not finished yet!' he turned to Orihime again. 'What about protection?'

The girl blushed shyly. 'You don't have to worry about that... you see, the first thing Tatsuki-chan did when she heard we were dating was to drag me over to the doctor, and have him prescribe the pills for me... she said she doesn't want to babysit little orange haired menaces for at least a few years longer...'

Ichigo frowned.

'Yeah. Typical Tatsuki. Cruel, but to the point.' then he grinned. 'Always liked that about her!'

Ichigo and Orihime were looking fondly at each other. But the hollow struck his head between them.

'All right... Enough talking!' he declared. He pinned Orihime down again, his hands roaming all over her slender form. 'Now where were we?' he said between two kisses, smirking. 'Ah, yes... I remember...'

Orihime gasped, when she felt his cold fingers slip beneath her panties without interruption this time. Ichigo kissed her deeply, while the hollow's fingers started to journey up and down between her thighs. Soon, she was drawing in breaths so fast, that Ichigo had to free her mouth, in fear of making her drown... He looked up, and met the hollow's smirking gaze. His counterpart withdrew his hand from her panties, showing Ichigo two heavily glistering fingers, covered in thick wetness.

'Check this out! Somebody's eager all right!'

Ichigo unexpectedly grabbed his wrist, holding his hand in place. The hollow's confusion turned to a delightful sneer again in an instant, when Ichigo took his fingers into his mouth, licking them off.

'Looks like she's not the only one!' the albino laughed.

Orihime looked ready to sink under the floor with embarrassment. But the two boys just looked at each other again, communicating without words, and the next moment she was lifted up into the air. She screamed a little, just because the move was so sudden, and unexpected. The hollow held her up, while Ichigo quickly pulled her skirt, and soaked underwear down, and tossed them away to the ground. She was now completely naked...

The hollow set her down, kneeling. She quickly secured her arms around Ichigo's shoulders to support herself. Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her, caressing her back. Her hands started to move too, exploring tentatively. But her shaking hands were covered by two larger ones, and she felt them being guided by a more firm will. The hollow pressed himself to her from the back, making her body pressed against Ichigo's hard, and both boys choked out some swearing words.

The hollow withdrew, and almost dragged Orihime's hands down, to where the button was located at Ichigo's jeans. She started to fumble with it, her hands shaking worse than ever. Finally it opened. Ichigo released a relieved sigh, when the painful restraint of thick jeans loosened around him.

The hollow made a sudden violent push, and Ichigo fell back, arriving on his back, with the other two sitting over him.

'Hey!' he shouted indignantly.

'Don't complain...' the hollow laughed. He reached behind himself, and with a few forceful thugs, he managed to drag the jeans down all the way. It wouldn't come down without his boxers though, so when the move was finished, he too was naked, just like Orihime. He pulled her down on himself, and for a moment they just snuggled close to each other comfortably. He placed a soft kiss to her temple, and she to his nose...

They both looked up, seeing the hollow tower over them, in a standing position. He made quite a show of removing his own clothing, doing it slowly, sexily. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the sight, but then he contented himself with watching Orihime's reaction, with a grin on his face. She wore a cute expression that was curious, yet shy at the same time, and when the last piece of clothing began it's journey down on the albino's pale legs, she actually turned away, hiding her burning face in Ichigo's shoulder.

'Hey... hey...' Ichigo tried to sooth the turmoil of her emotions with his gentle voice.

Free from all clothes, the hollow knelt down next to them, and put a hand on her head, turning her to face him. He was firm, but not rough. Orihime now saw both pair of eyes before her, the intensely smoldering golden, and the lovable, warm brown.

'Don't hide from me!' the hollow said seriously.

She offered a nervous smile as an answer.

The hollow looked at Ichigo, who nodded. They needed no words at this point. They lowered Orihime gently down between them. She closed her eyes, trying to relax completely. She felt her knees being knocked apart, and she gave an involuntary shudder. She cried out, when a long finger suddenly slipped inside her, but the sound was immediately swallowed up, into a kiss. The finger began to move in and out of her, experimentally. It was a strange feeling, she needed to get used to it, before deciding she liked it. Meanwhile, her breasts were also taken care of... skilful fingers caressed one of them, while the other had the advantage of the delicious wet contact of lips. She began to feel a strange heat building up somewhere inside her belly. A voice shook her out of the consuming feelings.

'You're doing it wrong, Sucker!' the hollow snapped.

'Am not!' Ichigo protested.

'Amateur! Move over!'

Orihime raised her head indignantly. 'If you two are gonna fight, I can just leave, you know!'

They both laughed.

'We're sorry your Highness!' the hollow said, sending her a smirk. Then he whispered something to Ichigo, who frowned. The hollow sighed, and Orihime felt his hand slide down on her stomach, past her belly, to join Ichigo's in giving her pleasure... His fingers were more sure, and Orihime moaned loudly when he found a magic spot, that seemed to burn with the lightest touch. Comprehension dawned on Ichigo's face instantly. He resumed his previous movements inside her, and Orihime threw her head back into the pillows, gasping.

The feelings now were so intense, that she could do nothing to fight them. She imagined herself sitting on a fast-going rocket, that soared higher and higher up to the sky. Everything around her seemed to shine more with every minute, until almost all blue turned white... She felt herself nearing something, something wonderful... Maybe the Sun?

Orihime groaned something unintelligible. The hollow smirked.

'Didn't catch that, Princess, sorry!' he said, while even increasing the speed of his ministrations.

Orihime tried again. She got as far as "kuvova", before her message drowned into moans again. But Ichigo understood anyway, that she had been trying to say his name, and this made him blush. The hollow was far from blushing, though...

'Oh, no! This will never do!' he said, narrowing his eyes dangerously. 'Can't let you continue with this nonsense!' he said. His hand pressed down on her savagely, the caused feeling bordering somewhere between the most intense pleasure, and pain... 'I want you to scream out my name, loud and clear!'

Orihime opened her eyes, looking a tiny bit confused.

'Your name?'

The hollow locked eyes with her. 'The one name, that suffices for both of us. Let's hear it!'

'Kuro...' Orihime tried, but the tide of flames torturing her body wouldn't let her.

'Wrong answer!' the hollow said.

'Awww!' cried Orihime, and the sound was so erotic, that Ichigo's jaws clenched together painfully, resisting the urge to claim her right away.

'That's not it either!' the hollow played with her farther.

'Uh!' Orihime uttered, when she felt Ichigo shifting his angle a little, and adding a second finger inside her. Hearing Orihime's voice raise an octave in heights, the hollow sent him an approving look.

'...say my name for me!' Ichigo called to her, seductively.

A moment later, she screamed...

'ICHIGO!'

Orihime's imaginary rocket just reached the Sun, and flew right through it... Now she was free-falling. She didn't have a parachute, but it didn't matter, she swam in the air, as light as a feather...

'See... now that wasn't too hard, was it?' the hollow chuckled, clearly enjoying the teasing.

Ichigo also smirked, crawling up to kiss the girl's dried lips. He waited for her to show the first signs of returning to them, before asking.

'How would you say our "discussion's" progressing so far?'

All three of them laughed.

'… enlightening!' Orihime giggled.

She shifted a little, but jerked back, when her hand accidentally brushed against something... Something hard... and... big! She looked down, her eyes widening a little fearfully. She had never seen a man fully naked before...

The hollow followed her gaze, and smirked at her, challengingly.

'It won't bite, ya know!' he said, grabbing Orihime's hand, and giving it an encouraging pull backwards.

Orihime threw an uncertain look at Ichigo. He only smiled.

'Go ahead!'

Orihime gathered her resolve, and closed her trembling fingers around the hollow's hard length. She heard her own heartbeat drumming inside her ears from nerves, as she started to give it hesitant strokes... Both boys closed their eyes, and sounds of pleasure rose from their lips almost at the same time. Orihime only now realized, that there must be some connection of feelings between them, and the discovery made her happy. It also made her curious... She felt like experimenting a little, and this made her moves gradually more confident.

The hollow threw himself back, with more loud confirmations of his pleasure. Orihime tried to keep up with her gifts to him, while she kissed Ichigo, and her other hand was searching to give him equal treatment.

When Ichigo felt her warm little hand close around him, he couldn't help it: he fell down on the bed too, groaning something that might have been a swearing word. For a few brief moments, Orihime could flatter herself, that she was now total mistress of the two boys beneath her. She enjoyed that they seemed to be at her mercy, answering her every move...

But the hollow couldn't bare being inactive for any length of time, and he soon started to kiss and caress her back. It took a surprisingly short time for desire to build up inside her again. The hollow was really skilful when it came to lighting little fires in her body. He was on top of her, nibbling on her ear, and his hands caressing everywhere. When Orihime's body arched like a string, and her needy moans filled the air again, the hollow announced.

'Time to make a Queen from the little Princess!'

Orihime tensed up instantly. She just couldn't help fear enter her conscious. She wanted this, but that didn't mean that the natural fear from unknown wasn't there. The hollow kissed her.

'Don't worry. It's a job for the King. You'll need more heart than instinct... for the first time anyway.'

Orihime looked up wonderingly at him. Then she smiled warmly. She cupped the albino's face and brushed the length of his chin with her thumb. Her mind had known it before, but now even her heart felt it, that all part of her Ichigo's basic motive was to keep her safe... That was how strongly he loved her.

The hollow freed himself from her embrace slowly, and he grinned at Ichigo.

'But I'll help... I don't want your pathetic ass to blow this!'

Ichigo smiled. It was a knowing smile, understanding. The feelings of a memory filled him briefly. He couldn't even recall the exact moment of it, he only knew there had been a time before, when he had felt this secure, and at peace with himself. _'I'll give you all of my power. Use it however you like. And then, please __lend__ me yours.' _These were his own words, during his fight with Kenpachi, when he first learned to rely on his zanpakuto spirit, and not just use him as a tool...

'Believe me, I won't!... We won't.'

The boys traded places. Ichigo came above Orihime, taking over her caressing, and the hollow arranged himself behind him. Ichigo smiled at Orihime warmly, and she smiled back.

Ichigo's hand searched out her entrance: a wet, awaiting hotness... His whole body shuddered with anticipation, but his moves were slow and measured. He gave her a last sensual kiss, while positioning himself. The hollow helped pulling her knees more apart, giving him better access. Ichigo began to slide inside her, as slowly as he could. When he felt his control slipping anyway, there was a hard push from behind, which made him thrust in all the way. Consuming, strong feelings run through his body instantly, as fast as an express train. So warm, so tight... so right... The feelings threatened to cloud his clear conscious... but his fear for her was stronger. It took all his willpower, but he stayed in place, looking down at her.

Orihime's whole body strained, her beautiful features distorted, as she fought the intense pain holding her captive. Ichigo knew that this couldn't be helped, but he was not prepared for such strong reactions. It scared him.

'Don't panic. It's natural.' the hollow whispered into his ear, holding him in place. He leaned down, placing light kisses all over Orihime's cheek, neck and shoulders, trying to distract her.

She opened her eyes, but Ichigo was not sure whether she actually saw anything. A single teardrop ran down her cheek, leaving a glistening trail. Ichigo gently kissed it away.

The hollow touched his shoulder. 'Move.' he said quietly. 'Slowly.'

Ichigo held his breath, slowly pulling out of her, and going back again. The hollow closed his eyes, concentrating too. His face strained, and he bit his lips, with the effort of keeping himself together, despite the feelings conveyed to him through Ichigo. His nails dug unintentionally into the other's skin.

'Fuck! So good!' the hollow moaned. He put his hands on both side of Orihime's hips, changing the angle of contact...

Orihime gasped. The next thrust made her moan with pleasure. Ichigo breathed again. He smiled, and leaned down for a swift kiss, before starting to go faster.

He soon found a pace, that seemed to suit both of them. Orihime began to buck her hips, more with every thrust. With the pain gone, it felt so nice, that she wanted more... The synch of their moves reminded her of a beautiful dance: as natural as a waltz, fast and heated like jive, powerful and ancient like passo doble, and essentially passionate like the finest rumba. She relaxed, and let him lead, as a woman does with a man on the dance-floor. It totally contented her to be finally able to experience the ultimate woman art: giving. She gave herself to him in whole, without any reservations. Just let him fill her completely... giving and receiving at the same time. She visualized a large, wide open door, through which she could see that same pure white light from earlier.

Ichigo saw her closed eyes, and her features full of her lust with satisfaction. He wondered at the miracle that he was now able to take her as he pleased, with her only enjoying it more. His mind had shut down, his moves being on auto-pilot... he was swallowed up by pure, undiluted pleasure.

The hollow raised himself, crawling above the busy pair, form Orihime's head. He aimed to reach some of Orihime's sensitive areas, in hope of heightening the heat, but the pair's current position made it impossible for him to even pleasure her breasts. The back of Ichigo's mind registered his interruption, and he gave a sound that could only be described as a feral snarl. Possessive and menacing. Luckily, it even shocked him out of the daze, and when he realized his hollows intentions, he promptly pushed himself higher, allowing him some room.

The hollow only laughed.

'Wow! … you'll make me proud in the end! Who would have thought you had it in you?'

Ichigo just ignored his teasing, he hardly heard it anyway. As he continued to move, he felt like his whole being was pressed, compressed into a single point, dense, heavy, and unbearably hot. There was a sense of anticipation and readiness, like when his spiritual pressure welled up, before a release of a Getsuga Tenso... His breathing turned ragged, as he thrust even deeper inside her, hitting something... All three of them grunted in pleasure. One more powerful thrust was all it took, before he felt her inner muscles contract around him, sending him over the edge too.

Ichigo felt the whole world around him explode. He himself went to pieces too as the force of his orgasm took him completely over. His body shook violently as waves after waves of pleasure rocked through him, instinct making the last of his thrusts deep and violent, giving everything he got.

He was floating in nothing, and didn't know whether it was seconds, minutes or hours... The first thing he noticed, was a wild thumping under him, that was Orihime's heartbeat. Then he could feel and hear her gasps too, and these were the sensations around which he began to build his world back anew. He came to realize that he had fallen on her, so he quickly flipped them over, muttering a quiet apology. Orihime gave a disappointed moan, when she felt the move making him slide out of her... But when she felt her chin came to a rest, pillowed on his warm chest, she relaxed, a content smile gracing her lips.

'I so love you!' she whispered.

'Me too.' he murmured back.

Suddenly Orihime tensed. She felt two cold hands sneak up at the back of her thighs, then over her back, until an other body was pressed flat against hers.

'Hiya Beautiful! Ya didn't think we were done, now, did ya?' the hollow whispered into her ear, making her blush. He put his hands on both side of her hips, pulling her up to stand on all fours, above Ichigo. He positioned himself before her entrance, ready to thrust, but he looked down to lock eyes with Ichigo before the move.

Ichigo knew he wasn't really asking for permission: he was asking for consent. This was the final act of acceptance between them. A show of mutual trust. He didn't even need to nod, the other felt when the assurance he wanted was given.

Orihime whimpered a little at his first violent thrust, which made him slide inside her softened passage to the hilt. Ichigo had to help secure her in place, her wobbly arms couldn't cope with the job alone.

Orihime had to admit, that this was different from before. If she had been lead before, then now she was being swooped away. A lone little boat in the eye of a storm... The urge to fight the tides was almost irresistible. But when she was able to will herself to relax, she felt the desire build up inside her belly once again, under the reckless onslaught she was enduring. She bit down on her bottom lip hard.

Ichigo raised his head, kissing every part of her face he could reach, and whispered three words into her ear.

'Don't hold back!'

His words must have had a magic affect on her, because as soon as they left his mouth, she began moaning so loudly, that her sound filled the whole room, drowning out even the hollow's continuous pants and occasional swear words. Ichigo tried to give even more pleasure to her, using one of his hands to fondle that magic spot at the front of her feminine folds the hollow had shown him earlier. His other hand was still holding her up.

The hollow increased his pace, soon unable to keep up any rhythm. Now even Ichigo's help proved insufficient to hold Orihime in place, and she fell back down on Ichigo, who now had the advantage of feeling every move physically too, not only through the connection with his hollow. Her body crashed against him again and again, and he could feel first hand how wild and powerful those thrusts were...

'Fuck!' he sweared. '… insane!'

Luckily, none of them could hold on much longer. They came almost together, all three of them. The hollow must have been just as off, as he had been after his first, because he would have subtended, completely falling off the bed, had he not caught him, and pulled him next to them.

'Idiot!' Ichigo hissed.

Once the hollow was safely settled, his ragged breath fanning them both, Ichigo returned his attention to Orihime lying between them. The girl looked simply worn out... Her eyes were closed, and she concentrated on trying to breath evenly and deeply.

'In... Orihime?' he asked tentatively, changing her address in mid-thought. He won't call her "Hime-chan" or "Princess", but he thought he would be fine with this.

'I really did see stars this time...' came her shaky answer.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, but the hollow snickered.

Orihime raised her head slowly. Her lids fluttered open, revealing two beady eyes. She looked at Ichigo first, then at his hollow. Both looked back at her expectantly. She leaned down, and kissed first the one, than the other. They both kissed back passionately. She tasted each kiss... When she was done, a sincere warm smile lighted up her features.

'… feels the same.' she mumbled tiredly, but contently, before dropping her head back down, and promptly drifting off to an easy, peaceful slumber.

The boys just watched her for some time, Ichigo rubbing circles on her little shoulder, and the hollow playing with her hair. They both smiled when she mumbled something about a gooseberry pie...

The hollow felt Ichigo watching him from the corner of his eye. An irritated glint came to his eyes.

'What?' he mouthed, not speaking loud. The girl needed rest.

Ichigo met his gaze steadily.

'So have you always been able to... feel me... like I feel you now?' he asked, also in whisper.

The irritated glint disappeared, giving place to rare seriousness. The hollow sighed.

'Ichigo... since I accepted you as King, I accepted you in full... it had always been YOU, who could not accept ME.' his tone now reminded Ichigo more of Tensa Zangetsu's manner, and he wondered whether the other form of his zanpakuto's spirit was closer to the surface now... 'You did it once, in order to defeat that bastard traitor Captain, but then we had to part... I thought... I hoped things would be different once I returned to you... but you just kept pushing me away, like you did before.' he turned, and looked at Orihime. 'But little Princess got there before you... you can't believe how grateful I am to you... Orihime!' he said to the sleeping girl, almost gently. And it was all the more forceful, because he was now using her actual name, not some mocking title, as always.

'You care for her...' Ichigo said, watching the hollow's gaze on Orihime. 'I can see that... it's almost like...'

But he was cut short.

'Baka! You still don't understand! YOU care for her!' the hollow half sat up, looking a tiny bit angry. 'I'm a hollow, and hollows don't have hearts! It's the definition!' he paused a little, during which the anger dimmed. '… However... through you...' he raised a hand, lifting it to point at Ichigo's chest, who sat up too.

'I... I think I... ' the hollow placed his palm against his skin, right over his heart. Ichigo noticed that the hand was shaking a little, and that the look in his hollow's eyes was something that he never saw there before. There was a little insecurity in it, as well as longing.

Ichigo smiled. It was not every day his smartass hollow ran out of words...

'Yeah... I think I understand.'

…

…

…

Next morning Ichigo and Orihime woke up snuggling to each other, on Orihime's bed, in her apartment... Though they could recall everything that happened in Ichigo's inner world (in details...), they had no idea how their real bodies ended up naked, under the comforter. Not that it mattered much.

Orihime's half conscious fidgeting woke Ichigo up.

'Are you all right?' he asked.

'Uhm!' she mumbled back. 'Only my arm is under attack by little ants! Ouch!'

Ichigo sat up, and started massaging her arm to make the blood return to it faster.

'Thanks...' she said.

They smiled at each other timidly. Then Orihime's smile turned more warm.

'You've stayed the whole night!' she noted. But then her face clouded over. 'Won't your father be angry?'

Ichigo snorted.

'Angry? No. But I'm afraid that this is almost equal to us putting up an advertisement in the local paper about what happened...' he said, shaking his head.

She giggled.

'I don't really mind. We're not in high school any more, after all.'

Ichigo looked at her, thinking.

'You know what? You have a point there!'

Orihime got out of the bed, her long hair sweeping down her naked back, Ichigo grabbed her hand.

'Where are you going?' he asked, a little taken aback.

'To take a shower...' she said shyly. 'I'm a mess...'

Ichigo grinned, pulling her back next to him.

'I don't mind...'

…

…

…

_A/N: Was it ok? Was it what you expected? I'm really shy by nature, but I guess Bleach corrupted me nicely... _

_Chapter 3 is the end, and it's only a kind of short epilogue, dealing with the aftermath. Hope it will still be worthy of your attention. _

_I would really like to know what you think, so please leave a review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Ichigo tried to concentrate on his work. He had an exam in the morning after all. But Orihime was sitting opposite him, seemingly also immersed in her own studies, while in truth she was way too fidgety, and kept raising her eyes to him, from under those enchantingly long lashes of hers. Ichigo tried to warn her with a scowl, but this had the opposite effect... He forgot, that Orihime was the one person, who considered his scowls to be cute, instead of frightening.

She put her book down, and crawled to his side of the crouch, with an expression, that told him quite clearly what to expect.

'Ichigo...' she said, shyly hiding her eyes under those lashes, but her tone couldn't be mistaken for being shy at all.

Ichigo grinned.

'What is it this time? Aliens?' Ichigo teased.

She winced. 'No.'

'Maybe you want an other red bean paste sandwich?'

Orihime laughed. 'No, not quite... actually, I have something else in mind...' she said, averting her eyes, and playing with her hair.

Ichigo could tell that the "shy front" was really just a play from her part, and no matter how he fought it, he had to admit, that it did just the job she intended it to: it turned him on...

He pulled her closer, putting his own book aside. He kissed her passionately, his hands beginning an exploring path on her body immediately. She kissed back happily, with equal passion. When their kiss ended, she trailed light butterfly kisses down the length of his neck, which made his blood boil. Her kissing route arrived to his ear.

'How do you feel about a little "journey"?' she whispered.

He startled. He didn't expect this request now...

'Orihime! I have an exam tomorrow!'

She sat up, pouting. 'I know you'll do just fine! You've been studying all week! Maybe a little relaxation would even help!' She leaned down on him, putting her head across his chest, and playing with the buttons on his shirt. 'Anyway... you should ask HIM too...'

Ichigo chuckled.

'I don't have to! I know his answer anyway!'

Orihime sat up, a playful glint in her eyes.

'Well... that's two against one!' she shook her head, imitating seriousness. 'You're outvoted, Kurosaki-kun!'

She called him "Ichigo" now, but she couldn't help falling back to her old habit now and then, and he was sure that she did it now on purpose anyway. He shook his head.

'I'm so gonna regret this in the morning... I'm gonna be dead!'

He heard a low chuckle.

'Then maybe you could just sit out this time!' his hollow's sneering words rang in his ear.

He choked.

'You wish!' he thought back.

Within seconds, Ichigo and Orihime arrived into his inner world, hand in hand. The hollow met them with a smirk.

'Hello Sweety, how's it going?' he greeted, and promptly scooped Orihime up, bridal stile, and dashed away. Ichigo followed, knowing where to find them. When he arrived into that room, Orihime was already relieved from some of her clothes. She sat on the side of the bed, swinging her long legs under herself happily. It confused Ichigo that he didn't see his hollow first. Then somebody just jumped at him from behind, throwing him down on the bed too.

'Honestly...!' he fumed.

Orihime laughed, while she and the hollow both crawled over Ichigo.

'Pay attention now, Hime!' the albino said. 'I'm going to give ya a lesson on how to properly please a Strawberry!'

Ichigo couldn't help it: he blushed.

…

…

...

Some weeks later, there was a huge crisis of hollow attacks in Karakura town, on which the Urahara crew thought it best to acquire the help of Shinji and the other visoreds too. Worried about the progress of Hiyori's fight, Shinji had a close call during a fierce clash with an arrancar, but Ichigo arrived to the scene just in time to save him with a well aimed Getsuga. When the hollow vanished, Shinji was murderous.

'Hey! What's the big deal? Just who were you aiming at? Are you crazy? Firing a hollow-charged Getsuga with me so close? I didn't even have my mask on! That could have burned me alive, you know! It's as powerful as a freaking cero that is!'

'Don't complain because I saved your pathetic ass!' Ichigo shouted back, annoyed.

Hiyori appeared, and she beat her slipper into the already injured visored leader's mouth. 'That's right! You careless Idiot! And it wasn't a hollow charged Getsuga either! You couldn't even tell the difference? I would have seen his mask!'

All the other visoreds came closer now: the fight was finished. Orihime also rushed to them, looking worried.

'Hiyori-san, please cool down... I can heal Shinji-kun right away!' she said hurriedly. '... and he was right. Lately, Ichigo's been pretty much able to fire a hollow-charged Getsuga without his mask.'

The visoreds all startled, uttering sounds of disbelief.

'Thanks a bunch, Orihime...' Ichigo muttered.

Orihime sent him a confused look. 'Why? Is it a secret? I didn't know...'

Shinji raised himself, leaning on his elbows.

'Well...' he said with a grin at Ichigo, that showed all his teeth. 'Isn't that interesting! I'm most curious to know how you're doing that!'

Ichigo's only answer was a heavy scowl.

'Somebody helped you? Maybe Urahara?' Shinji asked, narrowing his eyes.

'Don't look at me!' said Urahara himself, just arriving to meet them after the battle. 'I had nothing to do with it! And I got to admit, I'm curious too!' his eyes shone out amused, from under his hat.

'But he just couldn't come up with something like this on his own!' said Lisa, folding her arms. 'I remember all too clearly, that his original visored training took all our strength and vigilance, and we were still hard pressed to do it! And he only got stronger since then!'

'It's only fair that you would share what you know with us too kid!' Kensei barked. 'You owe us this much!'

A vein way popping dangerously on Ichigo's forehead, and his face was twitching.

'I just saved your asses, I don't own anything!'

The visoreds noticed, that Urahara was eyeing Orihime suspiciously. The girl stood a little back, dancing from her one foot to the other nervously. Shinji's face lit up.

'Well Orihime-chan! My first true love! Maybe YOU can enlighten us about this mystery!'

But the next second Shinji found himself choking for air. Ichigo had smashed him into the ground hard, and was now strangling him mercilessly. Shinji saw his eyes, and in them the perfect balance between the brown and the golden. The perfect synch of wills...

'Go near her, and you're dead!' Ichigo hissed, and for once, Shinji understood instantly to take the threat serious...

…

…

…

_A/N: Hope you liked this short lemony fic. Thanks for reading, please be so kind and leave a review at the end!_


End file.
